Wondering
by Megan Mystic
Summary: Hermione and Harry are at a party and Hermione has a bit to much champange. When she wakes up the next morning in some elses bed(No they didn't sick minds) she is left wondering what the hell happend after that 5th glass (Rated for acohol and snogging)
1. Yeah for Champagne!

A/N: Hey people, hope you like this.Im trying to make this as funny as possible. Had to right a romantic comedy LOL. Oh, and excuse Hermiones excessive drinking at the party, don't stop reading cause of it, it's a big part of this funny plot. LOL Hope you guys like it. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Plot is mine, HP Characters aren't, Hogwarts isn't mine, you know. So I dig the disclaimer dude, and please don't sue. And Also the song is Wondering by Good Charlotte. Its there song not mine! Representin' GC forever. LOL  
  
Wondering By Megan Mystic  
  
Chapter One Yeah for Champagne  
  
The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with music and dancing. Once again, Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. I was in the middle of this havoc with my two best friends, Harry and Ron. It was about 11:00 and all the other years had gone to their rooms. The seventh years remained partying their hearts out. "Hey guys, surprise, surprise!" said Seamus Finnegan, who was now beater on the team. He held up a bottle of champagne. Everyone cheered. I was dancing to the music with Harry at that moment. "You want me to get us some?" he asked. Well I, Miss Hermione Granger had never had a drink before. 'Let loose! Celebrate,' my mind said. "Sure, what the heck." I shrugged and continued to dance to the pulsing music. Apparently they had set a concealing charm so no one else would hear us.. Harry returned shortly with 2 glasses. He handed me one and I took a sip. Wasn't so bad, the bubbling mixture tingled in my mouth. I smiled at him and he took my hand and spun me around. A new song came on. One only I knew because it was a muggle song. It was called 'Wondering'. "If you want me to wait, I would wait for you, If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through, If you don't wanna say, Anything at all, I'm happy wondering." I had always liked Harry. Unlike Ron He was an amazingly charming man. Always knew the right thing to say and he knew how to treat a girl.who wanted snog you to death on the first date. By the time the song was over I was on my second glass of champagne. I was so happy at that moment and didn't know why. I just felt so light like nothing mattered. Soon I had had at least 4 glasses. I was dancing with Harry, no worries on my mind when I took my first sip of that 5th glass.  
  
My eyes fluttered open as sunbeams came across my face. My head was pounding. I looked around and lifted my head to find something alarming..  
  
I was in the boy dorms. At that moment I also realized that someone's arms were wrapped round my waste. What the hell happened last night? I racked my brain but, it hurt to much. I could remember anything except the party and the champagne.wait that's it. Had I gotten drunk last night? I must have. I looked to see behind me that the boy who's bed I was in was none other than Harry Potter. He laid there contently his arms still around me. What had happened last night? Did we.no couldn't have. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me. "Morning Mione." He said planting kiss on my forehead. WHAT THE HELL? My mind kept screaming this. Harry Potter, the man I have had my eye on for sometime now was kissing me. "Morning," I said trying to act like I had a complete memory of whatever happened, "Ow." I rubbed my head and lay back down onto his pillow. "What's wrong?," he asked caressing my face. "My head hurts," I said. "Ah.So that's why your were acting so whacky last night," he said, "Welcome to a Hangover, baby." He got up and walk over to the door to there bathroom, "Ill be back in a bit." Oh no. Now I had to try and figure out just what happened before I ended up finding out I did something that I'm going to regret. I'm definitely taking a vow to never touch alcohol again.  
  
~!~  
  
OK! YES! First chapter done! Now she's gonna have a few problems. All the seventh years were there that night. Wonder what they know that she doesn't. 


	2. What She's Forgotten

Chapter 2 What She's Forgotten  
  
HARRYS POV (Back at the party)  
  
A/N: Wanted to give you, the reader, a clue to what Hermione can no longer remember  
  
Hermione looked beautiful that night. He school uniform creased and her shirt un tucked, and her tie loosened. I was dancing with her. I may have won the quidditch match but, this was better than anything. Holding her waist as she danced close to me was intoxicating. She was sipping her third glass of champagne. I should've stopped her but, I didn't want to ruin her fun. I knew she'd never had a drink before.  
  
Later when the common room had finally cleared out I sat on the couch with Hermione in front of the slowly dieing fire. I had somehow gotten my arm around her shoulders. We sat there in silence. She suddenly started to laugh. Hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked her. She was so beautiful when she smiled. "I- Have- No- Idea-" she said cut herself of between words with her giggles. Maybe she had had to much champagne. Nah, she's always like this. She finally controlled herself and sat next to me. A stray hair had come out of her braid. I pushed it back behind her ear saying, "You're amazing Hermione, you know that?" She smiled at me. She licked her lips at me. It was so hard not to just grab her face and snog her to death. Not that I would do that anyway its just, I've been in love with her for so long. And I truly mean that, I know that I love her. I can't keep her darling face out of my head.  
  
"Hey, there's a full moon tonight, wanna go out on the balcony in my room and take a look?" I asked. "Ok, sure I look at the moon with you." she said making sure she put enough emphasis, she gave me a sly smile. She took the hand I offered her and we walked up the stairs and through the room of sleeping guys quietly. I opened the door by my bed and stepped out on the balcony.  
  
I wasn't joking there was a beautiful full moon tonight. I turned to look at her when my prayers were answered. As soon as I looked at her she walked towards me and put her hand on my cheeks. Suddenly I knew I must have died and gone to heaven. For god sake she kissed me hard on the lips. It started out innocent and light but, Hermione was moving quickly and the kiss became more passionate by the second. She pulled away. My arms circled her waist and I rested my forehead on hers. My eyes were still closed, "You don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you," I whispered. She giggled slightly. I opened my eyes to se hers staring right back at me. I leaned in again for another kiss. I pressed my lips hard against hers and she returned it. She eventually let me into her mouth. (A/N: Sry don't wanna go into details with the tongue thing LOL) I felt her undo a button on my shirt as her arms slid around my neck.  
  
After about 5 minutes of snogging I pulled back. Hers eyes were half open. "Wow," she said, "Harry, I've been falling for you ever since I first met you." She leaned against me. I felt her body go slightly limp.  
  
Hermione Granger had fallen asleep in my arms. I inwardly laughed. Definitely to much champagne. "Good night my sweet," I picked her up in my arms to hold her. She stirred, "Stay with me." She lazily looked at me. How could I resist. I laid her down softly on to my bed walking inside. I laid down beside her and with my arm round her waist I fell asleep peacefully.  
  
~!~ HAHA! Pour Harry didn't realize how drunk she really was. I know its moving a bit fast but, for god sake she's drunk. For God sake she tried to undo his shirt LOL anyway there you go back to Hermiones view in the next chapter! 


End file.
